


Anko Family one shot(s)

by medka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anko Family (Hetalia), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, actually no because ice is nor's brother, and on ao3 in general, but they have no parents, but this is just really cute, den and nor are parents, english is not my first language, i really dont understand how ao3 works, icy is smol, if there are any, in the first one at least, probably will be more of them though, so sorry for mistakes, so they raise him by themselves, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medka/pseuds/medka
Summary: Domestic fluff where Denmark and Norway raise little Iceland. It's a human AU where they use human names. The AU is: Nor and Ice's parents died when Ice was really small and Nor was not small. So Nor got rights for Ice and now they live happily with Nor's boyfriend Denmark. It all takes place in Norway but that's not rally important.There probably will be more of these.Hope you like it!
Relationships: Denmark & Norway & Iceland, Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Anko Family one shot(s)

Sniff.

Mathias felt weigh being pressed on his side of the bed and the duvet being rolled down. He pulled it up so it covered him again, still not opening his eyes.

Sniff.

He felt something small trying to climb onto bed.

He opened his eyes and rubbed them, still half-asleep. He squinted them so that he could make out a small silhouette in the dark. Not being fully awake, he was just staring at the source of quiet sobbing.

He had to blink a couple of times to realise it was Emil who stood right in his face. Crying. And clinging to his favourite stuffed animal – Mr Puffin.

“Oh you poor thing” Mathias sat up and turned on a small lamp standing on a bedside table. “What happened?” He asked as Emil crawled onto his lap. Mathias gave him a gentle kiss on head and reached for a tissue to dry child’s tears.

Emil didn’t answer, just clung to Mathias’ pyjamas tightly while continuing to cry.

“Had a bad dream?” Mathias loosened the grip and gently caressed Emil’s cheek. The boy nodded silently, calming down a bit, while Mathias slowly rocked him in his embrace.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back, followed by a sleepy voice.

“What’s going on?” asked Lukas who has apparently woken up.

“ Emil had a bad dream and came to us, that’s all” said Mathias.

“Bror” whispered Emil who has now stopped crying. His small hands reaching out to Lukas. 

Lukas smiled lightly and took his little brother from Mathias.

“It’s all right, don’t cry, elskling, we’re here. You don’t have to fear anything” he soothed the child in his arms.

Mathias just sat there admiring the view. Emil was such an adorable baby, even when crying.

He then leaned in to kiss Emil on his forehead, hot from crying. Then he reached to Lukas’ lips and placed a gentle kiss there, Lukas too sleepy to protest against the sudden display of affection.

“It’s still the middle of the night. Let’s get back to sleep” Mathias suggested caressing Lukas’ arm with his thumb and smiling to Emil who has now almost fallen asleep in his brother’s arms. “Emil can sleep with us”

Lukas simply nodded and laid down on his left side so that he faced Mathias and placed Emil by his side. Mathias turned off the lamp and picked up the duvet from the other end of the bed and covered them all. He also picked up Mr Puffin who has earlier fallen to the floor and gave him to Emil. He then reached his arm out so he held Emil between them, close to his chest, while his hand gently stroked Lukas’ hair.

“I don’t want to fall asleep” murmured Emil and almost started crying once again.

“Oh, elskede, it’s so late. You’re safe here and you need some sleep” Mathias’ hand drifted to Emil’s warm cheek.

But Emil pouted and his eyes started to fill with tears.

Lukas sighed. “Okay, I will sing you a lullaby”

Emil calmed down, squirmed a bit and snuggled into a pillow. Mathias fought the urge to hug him, because, oh gods Emil was so cute. But now he needed to rest.

Lukas cleared his throat and started singing. “Barnet legges i vugge nu Stundom gråter og stundom ler...”

Mathias didn’t like this one. He always claimed it was extremely creepy, just as most lullabies. But Emil seemed not to mind, he laid still, listening. Lukas carried on, gently stroking his brothers’ light hair.

It’s been a long time since Mathias heard Lukas sing. Probably because Lukas didn’t sing very often, but when he did, he sounded like an angel.

Not even five lines were sung when Emil’s breathing got heavier as a sign he drifted to sleep.

Eventually Lukas also fell asleep but Mathias just laid there, his eyes closed, but he wasn’t asleep. He was listening to Lukas’ steady breathing and Emil’s small gasps. Feeling their heartbeats and warmth of their bodies so closed to his.

Oh gods, he loved them both oh so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first work on ao3 so I'm not sure how things work yet. I hope you enjoy this one.  
> Mathias – Denmark;  
> Lukas – Norway;  
> Emil – Iceland.  
> Mr Puffin is not alive – he is a plushy this time (but might be a metalhead anyway)  
> “Bror” – Norwegian for “brother”  
> “Elskling” – Norwegian for “love”, “sweetheart”, etc.  
> “Elskede” – same thing but in Danish  
> “Barnet legges i vugge nu. Stundom gråter og stundom ler...” – something along “The child lays in a crib now. Sometimes cries and sometimes laughs”. Thanks to a random person in comments on youtube.  
> The lullaby is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbJUsiFEqPs


End file.
